U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,981 to Freer discloses an apparatus and method with an electroencephalography (“EEG”) based biofeedback system wherein a computer animation is maintained while EEG responses are simultaneously being analyzed whereby the results of the analysis are then used to control the animation. EEG signals alone may be used to control computer animation and the EEG signals may be sent from the head of the user to a remote receiver by infrared wireless transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,520 to Freer discloses a biofeedback system, an apparatus, incorporating EEF based biofeedback for improving attention. The system uses an educational protocol, which incorporates hierarchical master of skills, including visual discrimination, auditory discrimination, and/or sensory perception. The user practices attention growth while simultaneously attending to those factors which comprise perceptions and which thus affect attention.
These approaches are limited in what information is collected and how the brain state information is communicated to the wearer. Some of the limitations of these approaches include: single variable detection (e.g. EEG), context-dependence and location-dependence (e.g. used with video games and desktop computers). Existing feedback products use vibration or sound as a cue but lack fidelity and repeatability of notification as the body becomes desensitized to the stimulus after repetitive use.
Conventional approaches do not combine detection technology or feedback in a helpful manner. Some approaches use video games as a feedback mechanism. Generalizability of improved outcomes during a high stimulation video game environment to low stimulation environment, e.g. reading or listening has been questioned.